The Cautonary Tale of Mr Mann
by o0BurntPotential0o
Summary: Let me tell you tale of how my family was torn apart by the legendary monster known as the Slender Man... And how you are wrong...


So many people think that they know how the tale of Slenderman goes.. So  
many IGNORANT SWINES WHO BELIVE THEY ARE WISE! But only me knows the  
truth, only me knows the horrific backstory to this terrifying character  
of people's nightmares... But not for long. I have worked out the code,  
so I do have much time left.. So I will post this online to warn you. WARN  
YOU ALL! Of the dangers that await you in the forest. Let the cautionary  
tale of terror and pain begin...

A long time ago, when I had just turned ten, and my dear brother was a  
little over 5 and a half, a strange accurance began happening... We were  
innocently playing in the back garden when a tall figure, far over 6 foot,  
towered over us like a shadow of death. We looked up and saw a smiling  
face, if only just. My little brother smiled back and waved at the  
stranger. I glared at the stranger, as our kind mother had always told us  
to not talk to strangers... My brother and the man began talking. The man  
said he had just moved into the area, and was walking around to inspect  
his new territory. I still did not trust him, so I continued to glare even  
more strongly than before. He looked uneasy... Good... After a few  
minutes, the chatting seased and the stranger waved goodbye and walked  
away down the street. I hurried my brother inside and went to my dearest  
mother. I told her about the evil looking stranger that my brother had  
spoken to. Where I expected a frown of fear I saw an ignorant smile...  
Poor mother... She really doesn't see the danger like an ignorant  
fool... She told me that it was nice that a new neighbor had moved in,  
and that she will make a cake for him and his family. She asked me what  
his name was, and I realised that I did not know... He had spoken to us  
for at least 10 minutes, yet he never uttered his god forsaken name! I  
knew that I couldn't trust him... My mother ushered me off to play with  
my brother in the other room, so I did.

Our story continues a few days on... When I was returning home from  
school... I opened the door to hear three voices. My brother's, my  
mother's... AND THE TALL MAN! I was confused and panicked, and ran  
through into the living room, to find that my mother and sibling had  
betrayed me and invited the scoundrel to tea... They were all  
laughing... Except for me... They greeted me, but all I had for them was  
anger, so I glared at the tall man, and walked away. I sat in my room for  
a while, and waited for the noise to die down... Eventually I heard the  
Tall man leave, and my mother call me to come downstairs. I walk  
downstairs and my mother scoulds me for being rude to the guest. I ask her  
what his name is, she thinks for a moment and says that he called himself  
"Mr. Mann". I frown and go outside to seeth.

This inviting Mr. Mann over lasted for many months, it disgusted me, as I  
knew he was up to no good. But no matter how I pleaded, my ignorant and  
foolish mother would not believe me... And then... a while after we first  
met the disgusting Mr. Mann, he and my mother were dating... DATING! The  
thought of it makes me vomit myself to sleep... They seemed so happy  
together, but I knew this would not last long, as Mr. Mann was truly evil,  
and was planning something that my mother did not know about. Although I  
do not wish to call her mother anymore, as she betrayed me so easily...  
But, as I suspected,, it did not last long...

I woke up one night, and heard a thud, a loud thud, a loud, awful thud. I  
ran out of bed onto the landing and found Mr. Mann standing at the top of  
the stairs, staring down emptilly. I looked down the staircase, and  
screamed at what I saw. My mother was lying at the bottom of the stairs, a  
crumpled heap. I ran down and called an ambulance. Mr. Mann was still  
standing completely still at the top of the stairs. I glared at him and he  
looked at me. He muttered something that I couldn't hear and then walked  
slowly down the stairs, and sat next to my mother. I kicked him and ran  
upstairs to check on my brother. Luckily, he was fine... I sighed in  
relief.

When the ambulance came, they took my mother and away, as they  
said he was in shock from seeing her fall down the stairs, but I knew he  
was lying... The Murderer... Our grandmother picked me and my brother up,  
and she had brought us some blankets and a flask of hot chocolate to try  
and comfort us. She put us in her car and drove off. I prayed that my  
mother would return home safely... And then I fell asleep...  
The next day, we went to see our mother in hospital. She was alive, but  
her arm was broken and she has amnseia. She couldn't remember what  
happened that made her fall down the stairs, and says that it couldn't be  
because he would never do that. BUT HE WOULD! I know that...  
Apparently also Mr. Mann had been let out of the hospital a while back,  
and wa s meant to have gone home, but he had gone missing instead. I  
decided it was for the better... We finished our visit to our mother and  
went back home with our grandmother.

A few months later, after mother had returned to full health and we were  
all living in the house together, we had near forgotten about the  
disgusting Mr. Mann. One afternoon, I was playing in the garden with my  
brother, when I noticed movement in the shed at the end of the garden...  
It was quite far away as our garden is rather large, and we barely used it  
since our father left. I decided to check it out. I told my brother to  
stay away and made my way towards the shed. I peered in through the window  
but couldn't see anything as someone had placed a cloth over the only  
window. The door was locked, but rickety, so I began to kick it.  
Eventually, it opened, and in the shed was... MR MANN! I was furious,  
what was this awful man doing creeping around our shed!? I had to end this  
right her and now! So I picked up a canister of oil from a shelf in the  
shed, and through it over . I then pulled a match out of my pocked,  
alighted it on the wall of the shed and set fire to the despicable man. He  
screamed as he went up in flames. He ran out of the shed and around the  
yard. I watched him burn...

By now, my mother had noticed the comotion and ran outside with a bucket  
of water. She poured it over the burning monster and the fire slowly went  
out. I spat on the floor in disgust. After a while an ambulance came and  
took him away. I hoped he would die. I went back to playing happily after  
the comotion died down. I didn't care about him, why worry? A while later,  
my mother recieved a call, telling her to go to the hospital to see Mr.  
Mann. So she hurried us out the door into the car and sped off as fast as  
she could so that she could see him. Disgusting...  
We arrived at the hospital, and were taken to room, a bright  
white room full of equitment and beeping machines... And death... At one  
side of the room, there was a bed. In this bed lie Mr. Mann, or at least  
that's what I guessed, as He was wrapped in bandages. The nurse told us  
that they were going to remove the bandages, as he should have healed by  
now. So we all stood around the bed as the nurse gently unwrapped the  
bandages. If it was me I would've ripped them off, disgusting man... We  
all gasped when we saw him, and my mother covered my brother's eyes from  
the awful sight.

He...

He...

He had no face... His skin had healed over his mouth and eyes and his  
nose had burned off, he was now faceless. He was very pale, almost white,  
like a corpse. I couldn't believe he was alive, but the air slowly pumping  
in and out of the hole in his throat said otherwise... I felt  
mother cried, kissed him on his disgusting forehead, and ushered us back  
to the car. We went home, scarred by the mauled face of Mr. Mann... Our  
mother visited him many times, but she never took us with her, as she  
feared his apperance would scare us. Everyithing was normal for a while,  
until one day...

...Our mother disapeared... We were told that the nurse was supervising  
our mother visiting Mr. Mann, and left to room for only a few minutes,  
only to come back to both the patient and the visitor missing. It was  
impossible for our mother to have taken him, as he was twice her weight,  
and she was very frail from her time in the hospitale and the stress she  
had felt looking after us and worrying over Mr. Mann. We lived with our  
grandmother for many years after this... As no one could find any trace of  
our mother or Mr. Mann anywhere. It was like they had... disappeared...  
Awhile after the disaperance, the sightings of Slender Man and the  
disapearing children began. No one knew who was doing this, but I did...  
My brother was too young at the time to remember Mr. Mann, so he was no  
help... And one day... not so long ago... He disapeared as well... First  
my mother, then the children, then my brother... I am the only one left...  
So I had to warn you all... Slender Man is dangeros, and he will kill you,  
as he is a shell of the former evil Mr. Mann. Watch out. And don't look  
behind you...


End file.
